1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canister mounting structure for a saddle-type vehicle, and a vehicle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a canister mounting structure having a canister holder which provides both heat-shielding measures for a canister, and easy assembly of the canister in the canister holder, and to a vehicle incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known saddle-type motorcycle, which includes a canister mounting structure. The canister mounting structure allows sub-assembling of a canister and a roll over valve together on a canister frame. The canister frame includes a tube welded to a plate canister holder.
An example of such canister mounting structure is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Document No. 3334239. The mounting structure disclosed in the Japanese Patent Document No. 3334239 allows a fuel system around the canister to be assembled in one pass in a completed vehicle assembly line.
A heat measure may have to be taken if the canister is to be disposed near an exhaust pipe. However, the Japanese Patent Document No. 3334239 does not disclose a structure that achieves both heat measures and subassembly of the canister.
The present invention has been made to overcome such drawbacks of the existing canister mounting structure. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a canister mounting structure for a saddle-type vehicle that can achieve both good ease of assembly and canister heat-shielding measures.